


Honeymoon Crashers

by Angie13



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie13/pseuds/Angie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-first movie.  Jack has made a decision and none of his crew can talk him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Crashers

"Cap'n, are you sure this is such a..." Gibbs' mouth snapped shut and he looked uncomfortable under Jack's dark-eyed stare. Even Anamaria pursed her lips and looked the other way.

His crew may have been misfits and, quite frankly, the last on most lists but they all knew their jobs perfectly. Part of those jobs was to obey the captain of the ship, no matter what. Even if the captain in question was as daft as the day was long. Jack beamed at them and suddenly threw his arms wide as he strode to the nearest railing. "It's a bloody brilliant idea, my good man," he announced in a tone that brooked no argument, the customary thread of steel buried in the drawling velvet. He dropped his hands and felt the rough wood under his palms and smiled more. The small island glowed green and gold in the noon sun, shimmering mirage-like through the super-heated air. They were almost there. Soon he would be ashore and hunting.

The sudden squawk of a parrot brought the captain's head around and he made an unconscious, inquisitive noise. "Batten the hatches! Batten the hatches!" The brilliant creature spread its wings and took off for the crow's nest, leaving Cotton blinking owlishly and then turning to look out to the horizon.

"And that translates as..?"

"Mr. Cotton says it looks like a storm, Cap'n." Gibbs also turned his eyes skywards and frowned. "A proper one, no mistakin'."

Jack drummed his fingers on the rail for a moment, considering this prediction. "I see," he drawled. Suddenly spinning, he leaned back against the railing and nodded. "Good thing I was planning on spending a bit of time with the Turners then, isn't it?"

Finally at the end of her notoriously short temper, Anamaria snorted. "If you had any sense or appreciation of those two, you wouldn't be plannin' on goin' about where you'd not be wanted, Jack."

A curl of his mouth spoke of things done in dark rooms and never again mentioned. "So sure I'd not be wanted, are you, ducks?"

She scowled, shooting a warning glance at the others as she stepped closer to her captain. "Let Turner have his fun, Jack," she muttered. Facing the open ocean and the growing spit of land, she rested the weight of her slender form on arms folded atop the railing. "The whelp'll have enough worries without you there." A faint smile broke through and she had to swallow a laugh, glancing at Jack from the corner of her eye. "He's as pure as they come, y'know, and it'll be a wonder if he stays upright when she drops her drawers."

"True, true." Turning, Jack mimicked her position. "Perhaps I should have given him a bit of advice."

"When? Think the hangman would've waited a moment while you shared your wisdom?"

"Could've written him instructions. Tucked 'em in his shirt." He ducked his chin, face gone slightly sullen as he kept his gaze fixed on the horizon. "Proper little drawings since, bless his muzzy little head, our Will's a bit on the stupid side."

"He's not _that_ stupid. He'll work it out on his own." _Heaven help you, Elizabeth Swann, if he is._

Jack was quiet for a moment, mind off wandering in the distance. Suddenly, he shook himself all over and a brilliant smile, gold tooth flashing, returned to his tanned face. "Aye, aye," he replied, jovial once more. "But you can't deny them wedding gifts, Anamaria-luv. Which, of course, is what I'd be bringing. Finest silks for the lad and a pretty dagger for the lady, savvy?"

Anamaria snorted and pushed off the railing. "Cap'n, keep it up and he'll 'eunuch' you."

The answering grin was sunny and completely unapologetic. "He's welcome to try, luv. That just might be fun."

As the pirate captain sauntered off, whistling that horrible song he learned from the fair Miss Swann, Anamaria groaned inwardly. Jack Sparrow had a thought stuck in his head, an obsession in his mind; she hoped the Turners were well-hidden on their little island. Otherwise, they would be getting a lapful of irascible pirate captain and, surely, that wasn't the sort of thing newlyweds deserved on their honeymoon.


End file.
